In general, a vehicle is equipped with a navigation apparatus which includes a Global Positioning System (GPS) for confirming a current location of the vehicle and a moving speed of the vehicle or determining a route.
The navigation apparatus calculates location information based on a GPS signal, displays the location of the moving object to a user based on the calculated location information, calculates the optimum route to a desired destination, and guides the user by providing various information related with the route.
In this case, the navigation apparatus may map-match the received GPS signal with a close link among a plurality of links of a prestored map data and displays it.
However, since it is actually hard to use a map data corresponding to an actual road due to increase in a route search speed and a limitation of a storing space, in the conventional navigation apparatus, the location of a moving object may be map-matched with a wrong link, so the location of a moving object may be displayed differently from the actual location.
For example, if a vehicle is located in a region where an actual road does not be reflected to the map data, the location of the vehicle is map-matched to another link which is nearest from the location set based on the GPS signal, so the vehicle may be displayed as being located in a location which is different from the current location.
For this reason, in the conventional art, errors may occur in the information which is supplied to a driver, thus causing any problems with a safe driving.
In particular, if an augmented reality (AR) technology is used, which is able to visually overlap value added information (for example, a graphic component representing a point of interest (POI), a graphic component representing a route to a destination, etc.) on a screen on which a real world that a user actually sees is displayed, it is impossible to accurately provide a graphic component which represents a route to a designation due to an inaccurate map data.